The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of coneflower, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fourth of July’. ‘Fourth of July’ originated from an open pollination between an unknown female Echinacea purpurea plant and an unknown male Echinacea purpurea plant in Csemö, Hungary in the summer of 2005. ‘Fourth of July’ was first propagated in Csemö, Hungary. ‘Fourth of July’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via division in Csemö, Hungary.